wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hot Potato
"Hot Potato" is a song from Yummy Yummy. It was originally written by John Field during the busking years of The Wiggles. The song was originally called "Hot Tamale" in 1991, but it was re-written as "Hot Potato" once it got a studio release. This song has been performed at almost every Wiggles concert known since its creation, and has been one of the most recognizable and iconic Wiggles songs since the 90s. Song Credits Listen Song Lyrics Trivia Appearances Videos File:The Wiggles Hot Potato|The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra! version File:The Wiggles Nursery Rhymes - Hot Potato|Nursery Rhymes version File:The Wiggles Hot Potato Fruit Salad|Wiggle Around Australia version Gallery See here Category:Wiggles songs Category:Yummy Yummy (1994 video) songs Category:Yummy Yummy (album) songs Category:Wiggledance! Live In Concert songs Category:Yummy Yummy (1998 video) songs Category:Live At Disneyland Songs Category:Yummy Yummy (US album) songs Category:The Wiggly Big Show songs Category:LIVE Hot Potatoes! songs Category:Karaoke Songs 1 Songs Category:Splish Splash Big Red Boat songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in the U.S.A. songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in Concert songs Category:Big, Big Show! songs Category:Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:ReWiggled A Tribute To The Wiggles songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party songs Category:Taking Off Concert songs Category:1994 songs Category:1994 Category:1997 Category:1997 songs Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:2013 songs Category:2013 Category:2009 Category:2009 songs Category:2011 songs Category:2011 Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:1999 songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:1999 Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Food Songs Category:Songs mentioned in other songs Category:Song Adaptations Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Songs In Medleys Category:Wiggly Medley Songs Category:Wiggle Owl Medley Songs Category:Go, Go, Go! Medley Songs Category:Action Songs Category:End Credit Songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:2004 Category:2004 songs Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5 Category:Series 7 Category:Series 8 Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:2007 Category:2007 songs Category:2002 Category:2002 songs Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra! Songs Category:2001 Category:2001 songs Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:1995 Category:1995 songs Category:1996 Category:1996 songs Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:2016 songs Category:2016 Category:Series 9 Category:Nursery Rhymes Songs Category:Wiggle Around Australia Songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:Sprout Songs Category:Adapted Songs Category:John Field Songs Category:Big Red Car Kiddie Ride Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Memory Book songs Category:Series 10 Category:The Kingdom Of Paramithi Songs Category:On the Road with The Wiggles Songs Category:15 Years of Wiggly Fun! Songs Category:Just Dance Kids Songs Category:Hit Songs and Rarities Songs Category:Hot Potatoes & Cold Spaghetti! Songs Category:The Best of The Wiggles on Vinyl Songs Category:The Best of The Wiggles Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Travelling Show songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur Goes to Hospital Songs Category:Wiggle 2012 Medley Songs Category:2018 Category:2018 songs Category:The Wiggles' Great Adventure! Songs Category:The Wiggles' Big Birthday! (TV Special) Songs Category:The Wiggles Reunion Show Songs Category:Wiggles Tribute - The Greatest Hits Songs Category:Tribute to the Wiggles Songs Category:Play Piano with... The Wiggles Songs Category:Tiny Tracks Twinkle Twinkle Little Star-Lullabies Per Songs Category:Wags the Dog songs Category:Henry the Octopus songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:The Living End Songs Category:The Wiggles (1999 Promo cassette) Songs Category:Songs that have song credit mistakes Category:Meet The Wiggles (Rental Video) Songs Category:Everybody Clap! Everybody Sing! Songs Category:Let's Eat! songs Category:My Favourite Mini Disco Songs songs Category:Juice Music Songs Category:Bonus Feature songs Category:Dance to the Wiggly Radio Songs Category:2019 Category:2019 songs Category:Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles (2010 video) songs Category:Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles (2013 album) songs Category:Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles (2014 video) songs